clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pixel Editor Missile
The Pixel Editor Missile (nicknames include PEM, Editor's Missile, and Flystar's Missile) is a missile that enables it's launcher to edit anything it hit. There are several versions of the missile, the first being the PEM 1.0, the 2nd smallest, and the PEM Double D, the biggest. All are very expensive, all being over 50K ATG. Description The PEM all started when a Flystonian miner found a strange mineral in 2009, later called Editonium, due to it's properties of when thrown, it enables editation. An unused Deletion Missile was found in Flystarland's boundaries, thus the PEM was born. The first PEM was basically a normal KZT 6000 Deletion Missile, but was refuelled with Editonium to ensure editing capabilities. These are the kinds of PEMs, in order of manufacture date: *PEM 1.0: The first kind of PEM was made in early 2009, days after the discovery of Editonium. It has a length of 5 ft, weighs about 5 pounds, costs about 50KATG, and can hit an area of 1 m3. Can be launched by medium sized aircraft and missle launchers. *PEM 2.0: This kind of PEM was designed to be more of a threat than it's predeccesor, the 1.0, only being created months after the 1.0. It has a length of 12.5 ft, weighs about 15 pounds, costs about 75KATG, and can hit an area of 20 m3. Can be launched by large aircraft and small navy vessels. *PEM 3.0: Still more threatening than it's predeccessor, the 2.0, it was released only a day after the 2.0. It has a length of 50 ft, weighs about 300 pounds, costs about 1 millionATG, and can hit an area of 500 m3. Can be launched by medium sized navy vessels. *PEM Portable: This PEM was designed for more portable uses than it's predeccesors. It has a length of 1 in, weighs about 5 ounces, costs about 60KATG, and can hit an area of 5 cm3. Can be launched by wristwatch lanchers. *PEM 4.0: This PEM was bigger than all of it's predeccesors, and the first to come out in 2010. It has a length of 250 ft, weighs about a ton, costs about 10 millionATG, and can hit an area of 10 km3. Can be launched by large navy vessels. *PEM D: The first of the D series, it is the second biggest PEM there is, and in fact the 3rd most used PEM. It has a length of 500 ft, weighs 2 tons, costs about 500 millionATG, and can hit an area of 500 km3. Can be launched by the PASA launch pad. *PEM Double D: Currently in production, it is the biggest PEM ever, towering over the PEM D. It will have a length of 5000 ft, will weigh about 5 tons, will cost about 10 billionATG, and can hit an area of 2500 km3. Can be launched by the PASA launch pad. Trivia *The effects of a PEM last for two minutes before self-reverting. *The PEM Double D is even bigger than a Triple X. *Every PEM is feared throughout the continent, even the small PEM Portable. *Nothing but the Masters of the Universe is immune to a PEM. *The only countries/states to have used PEMs are the following: Flystarland, Freezeland, USA, UnitedTerra, and Dorkugal. add any country/state *The only country/state to have used the D series is Flystarland. Internal Links * Flystarland * Flystar * USA Category:Items